Who?
by Boketto
Summary: Who was that and how do you know them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

It had been only three weeks since the war. Nat and I had gone back to SHIELD headquarters for a week, then Stark had persuaded us to come live with them in his tower.

I honestly don't know how Pepper has done it for all these years. Steve is the only one still gets annoyed by Stark's comments. Bruce is one of the calmest people I know, Thor is either with Jane Foster or on Asgard, and even if he _is_ at the tower, he won't understand Stark's sarcastic commentary that _everybody_ loves. Nat is used to him, and Tony and I have become pretty good friends. We both like irritating Natasha, only I get away with it more often

We were out in New York, apparently Thor wanted to go sightseeing. makes sense, he has never been to new York before. It took us three hours to finally get out of the door.

Natasha hadn't wanted to come, but in the end she caved when I mentioned going for lunch at Angie's. Nat loves that place. The recent owner, Joyce, daughter of Angie, is one of the few people who Natasha actually likes.

Tony and Thor were the other reason that it took us so long to get outside. Thor had worn his full Asgardian armour, complete with the feathered helmet. Tony had caught him just before he walked out the door, and demanded that he go up and change.

A full argument followed. Thor got defensive of his clothing, and Tony proceeded to make fun of him some more. Tony won in the end, and Thor re-emerged wearing jeans, a band t-shirt and a grumpy look on his face.

That guy, sorry, God can really sulk if he wants to. He still refused to leave his hammer at the tower, so the normal guy appearance was ruined by the fact that he had a large, metal, foreign-looking hammer with him.

It was decided that we would go to the park first, then walk around and see all the different scenes that weren't ruined by the war. Bruce looked happy, probably 'cause it was his first time being in New York too.

Nat and I had jogged ahead of everyone, and we passed a couple holding hands and strolling in the opposite direction as us, a mother pushing her baby in a stroller, and two elderly men sitting on a bench. Natasha and I were talking, when I heard a loud thud.

Cringing at the sound, I turned around to see Thor's hammer on the floor. He had dropped his precious hammer and ran to greet the young couple that we had passed. I saw Steve, Bruce and Thor staring at him like he was crazy. I was thinking the same thing, and we all hurried to catch up to Thor and the kids who were talking in the park.

Tony reached Thor first, and said

"Soo... Thor, mind if you introduce us to your friends over here?"

"Oh, yes. Well, my mortal friends, this is Perseus Jackson, so-" Thor managed to say before he was cut off by the girl coughing and trying to subtley shake her head. Beside her, the guy, Perseus, looked relieved.

"Oh, I see. Well, anyways, the young maiden here is Annabeth Chase." The blonde girl with grey eyes smiled at us a shook our hands.

Being a spy and an archer, I tend to notice a lot more things than the average person. i started studying them , and I knew that Nat was doing the same thing as I.

They each had an odd grey streak in their hair, and they had many different scars lining their arms and legs. The scars were pretty faint, but there were many of them. They both looked like they were in great shape. They also looked very tired.

As I was studying them, Thor was going on about how he never thought that he would meet them.

"Wait, how did you hear of us on Asgard already? I mean we have only lived for around eighteen years." Annabeth asked.

Thor replied

"I do not know, for I am also a rather young god, yet mortals here on Midgard have known of me for hundreds of years. The same applies to you."

Annabeth nodded, and said

"Yeah, sometimes time works differently in other places."

"Excuse me, but I don't think _time _can work differently in other places." Tony cut in, looking at the young girl.

The guy said

"Yes it can, Lotus Casino, anyone?"

The girl sighed and muttered something that I couldn't here. Thor gasped, which made everyone stare at him incredulously. He paid no attention to us, saying

"That was one of my favorite stories from when I was a child! My mother used to tell it to me over and over again."

They both smiled, as if remembering something nice.

"Oh, and, these mortals here are Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha." Thor said, pointing to each one of us as he said our names. Nat looked like she wanted to kill Thor for telling the strangers her real name, but Thor kept on smiling obliviously.

I waited for one of them to shout "Oh My Gosh, you guys are the Avengers!", but they smiled, and said hello to us.

By this point I was very confused, they don't know who we are, and they are having a conversation with _Thor_ as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"We're the Avengers" Tony said, as if waiting for them to realize who they were any second now.

"Ohhh, you are those guys who fought a battle against some monsters. Sorry, we haven't exactly been watching the T.V these days. Its been a bit busy.

Thor looked like he had remembered something.  
"Wait, did you just come back from the war? The Second Gian-" He cut himself off when the girl nodded her head.

"Were you victorious?" he asked

Which war was he talking about? of course we won the war.

"Yes, but wouldn't you know that already?" the boy asked.

"No, only half of that particular tale was ever found, it was never completed." Thor replied

They continued to talk about other things, completely leaving us out of their conversation. Tony doesn't like being ignored much, and he tried to include himself in the conversation, only to give up after he realized that he had no clue about what they were talking about.

I exchanged glances with Natasha. Now that Thor had told them about SHIELD, they would have to be take to the headquarters and sworn to secrecy.

Just as I was about to step forward and tell them that, a pale kid seemingly appeared out of nowhere. How on Earth did he sneak get here? Where did he come from?

Tony looked amazed.

"Where did you come from? And how did you come out of nowhere?

Perseus and Annabeth looked shocked.

"You saw that?" Perseus asked

"Oh by the way Percy, Chiron asked me to tell you that the Mist is malfunctioning again" the kid said.

"A little late for that" he muttered in reply.

The kid shrugged.

"Are you Nico Di Angelo, the famous Gh-" Thor asked, only to be cut off yet again with a glare from Annabeth.

"Yep, who are you?" The kid, Nico said

"Are you kidding me? Have you not watched the news at all?" Tony asked, looking disbelieving.

The kid glared at him. He was pretty scary when he did that.

"Nope. Again, who are you?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I am Thor, of Asgard." Thor said proudly.

"Nice to meet you." the kid replied.

"Anyway ,Thor, Avengers, it was nice to meet you, but we should be going." Annabeth said

She turned to the newest kid and asked,

"Hey Nico, do you think you could shadow travel us to camp?"

He sighed and said,

"Okay, but I'm going to need some Ambr-" He started to say, but he stopped when both Perseus and Annabeth started to glare at him.

He grabbed their hands, and pulled them both under them shadow of a tree. Annabeth waved goodbye. The kid concentrated, then the shadows around them started to grow darker and larger. All three of them disappeared.

Steve and Tony both ran to the place where they had been, while Natasha, Bruce and I simply turned to Thor and waited for him to explain.

He shrugged.

Review(: Please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

A/N Thank you for all the review, please review more. (:

I am so hungry it's terrible. Almost as bad as when Pepper hits me. That always hurts. Anyways, Nat said that she and Clint were going to go to some place called Angie's Diner. I was going to invite myself along, but I took one look at Natasha's glare and realized that it would maybe, _probably_, be better to tag along with Bruce, Thor, and Steve.

We found a conveniently open booth right next to the door of the random burger place. It probably has something to do with the fact that everyone knows who we are, and they pretty much tripped over themselves trying to make space for us all.

I ordered pizza, and told them that I would tip them extra if he got it in under ten minutes. The look on his face was more than hilarious. Ah, the perks of being THE Tony Stark. I met an imposter once. He had the same face, moustache, suits, sunglasses, and everything. The only thing he did wrong was that he tried to boss around Pepper. She slapped him, of course. I started smiling crazily at the memory, while everyone stared at me, trying to figure out what was so funny.

I am still furious at Thor. He's keeping secrets from _me._ ME. I am his closest friend, other than Jane, or Darcy, or the Warriors Three... Anyway, I am pretty sure than Steve is just as annoyed with Thor as I am. He has this whole, "I am the captain of this team, there shall be no secrets kept from me" attitude going on. Then again, Thor has mastered the, "I am a God, you don't scare me" thing just as well.

Anyway, back to the topic, Thor met some very strange kids in the park on his sightseeing mission, and has completely refused to say anything about them. That won't stop me, 'cause I can tell he is already getting a bit more open on the subject than he was two hours ago.

After we met those kids, we continued our trip as if the whole thing had never happened. Well, if you don't count the numerous odd looks Thor was getting from Clint, Natasha, Bruce, ans I. Steve was just openly glaring. Thor had on an impossibly large grin on his face the whole time, even though we did at least one hour of walking between tourist attractions.

Clint and Natasha walked ahead of all of us, Steve and I walked in the middle, while Bruce and Thor lagged behind us all, either taking pictures of monuments, or taking pictured with random people. Thor gladly agreed to each offer, but Bruce needed a lot more convincing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the smell of the pizza arriving. I checked my watch. it had been eight minutes, and I made a mental note to tip both the guy and this place extra.

The pizza was gone in around three minutes. Even though we had ordered three, we had a quiet scientist/large green giant, a god with a hunger to match my own, the very first Captain America, and of course, myself. I ordered more.

While we were waiting for the pizza, I turned to Thor and waited patiently for him to talk. Okay, so it wasn't exactly patiently, more like impatiently, but I was just a bit curious.

He sighed and begin talking.

"Well, so you mortals know of the gods, right?" he asked hesitantly.

We all gave him dubious looks.  
"Umm, yeah?" Steve replied.

"I come from a family of Norse gods, from a planet called Asgard." he stated

"Yep." I said, wondering if he had gone slightly mad.

"For years, you mortals here on Midgard have thought of my people to be legends." He said, than paused, waiting expectantly.

"Okay, Thor, are you alright? Because we can go back to the tower if you want-" Steve tried to say, before he was cut off by Thor's glare.

"There are many other legends, that don't include the Norse Gods. If I am not simply a legend, than why would any other of these supposed legends be not true?"

"Wait a second there Thor, you want us to believe that those people were gods?" Bruce asked, wide-eyed.

"No, not exactly gods, but-"

"But, what?" I asked, impatient of his riddles. He always spoke in such an irritating way, yet he still managed to get Jane.

"They do have godly blood in them. They are demigods, the sons and daughters of the Greek gods."

I leaned back in my chair, stunned. I shouldn't have been very surprised, seeing as I already know about Thor and his family of gods.

"Wait, so who were their parents?" Bruce asked.

"The girl's mother is Athena, Perseus's father is Poseidon, and Nico's father is Hades. They are all very powerful demigods."

I was still in shock. So they were part god. Hmmm, that's new.

"Does SHIELD know about this?" Steve asked, ever the model boy scout.

"Nope. If they do, I would have already known about this." I said.

"So, what makes them so great?" i asked, eager to here more about these demigod people.

Thor's face turned excited, and he began talking about one of their, "quests".

"Well, it all started when Perseus was a young boy..."

Please Review(:


End file.
